


R&R

by AlyKat



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vietnam, Explicit Language, M/M, Murdock isn't exactly fluffy and happy, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rather graphic sex, Saying it's AU because Murdock is much darker than people expect, Shameless Smut, So much smut, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face and Murdock enjoy some much deserved down time to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R&R

**Author's Note:**

> I'd posted this here a while ago, then took it down when I decided I really didn't care for how I'd originally written the ending. I've since cleaned it up, redid the ending, and now here I post it once more. Hopefully this time, it reads better. 
> 
> Terms used: Klick = Kilometer =1,000 meters = 0.62 miles; Boom-Boom Girl= prostitute, LSA= Small arms lubricant (why it’s not SAL, I dunno…but that’s what my army slang during Vietnam website is telling me); Ka-bar = combat knife

 

Hot. That’s all he could say for that day. It was hot. It was hot the day before and it was going to be hot again the next day. Sometimes Face just really wished he could escape the heat, find some place cool to relax and forget about his worries for awhile. There was no more fighting, not for now anyways, and he could enjoy his three days of R&R however he pleased. Of course, lying out on a blanket covering a hot tin roof hadn’t really been his idea of a good time. He much rather would have found a bed to crawl into, a bed in an air conditioned room with a beautiful—no, gorgeous—brunette lying next to him. Brunette with dark chocolate brown eyes, a smile that could melt the ice caps and a laugh that could bring about the birth of a million fairies.

_Fairies, now there’s a laugh_. _Appropriate though…very appropriate._

Sighing heavily, he shielded his eyes against the relentless sun. There was a thunder in the distance, one that he knew all too well. Propping himself up onto his elbows as he heard the rolling thunder of chopper blades heading their way, he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face even if he tried. Those brown eyes and welcoming smile would be among the soldiers leaving the big birds and filtering out in their own directions. Brown eyes that he longed to stare into again and let the rest of the world go to hell.

Hissing as the metal roof scorched the bottoms of his feet, Lieutenant Peck swept his scammed beach blanket up into his arms and headed towards the edge of the makeshift shed. Dropping the blanket down to the ground, he turned, belly burning against the metal as he shimmied his way down, dropping into a pull-up position before letting his feet connect to the ground below. Eight feet wasn’t such a long ways up, but if he’d wanted to jump off things higher than three feet off the ground without a parachute, he would have joined the Navy. They were the only ones dumb enough to jump off a perfectly good boot, fifty feet above the water and swim across the equator—all just so they could get some lousy little card to flash around and brag about. Big whoop.

Picking the blanket up again and rolling it carefully, making sure each end remained the same and no corners were poking through, Face moved to start off for his tent. He’d need a shower, that was a given. Of course, it was useless to take a shower when he’d just be covered in sweat again the minute he walked back out into the open. _A shave then…and after shave._ That would definitely do. Throwing on something nicer than his dirty, beat up fatigue pants was a must also. Three days of R &R spent with his brown eyed angel, he wanted to look nice when they left!

Entering his small “home”, he quickly busied himself getting cleaned up and changed. It wouldn’t be long before he’d be on a jeep heading off for three days in the beautiful coastal city of Vung Tau. Two nights, three days…an air conditioned hotel room. Screw going to the beach or exploring the city, once he set his duffle in that room he wasn’t planning to leave again. They could call for room service after all, couldn’t they?

The guys sharing his tent looked on in amusement as he whistled happily to himself. Never mind them, they were just jealous. He had a slice of heaven in that Hell, and it was in the form of a six foot two chopper pilot, a Captain with dark brown eyes and a lopsided grin. Sure the Captain out ranked him, but it wasn’t like the man gave any orders…at least, not outside of the bedroom that is. In the bedroom, Face smirked as he let that thought roll around in his head, in the bedroom the Lieutenant let the other man pull rank on him any time. _Rank, hair, shoulders, hips, cock…_

He could feel his olive drab shorts tighten a bit, his cheeks flushed with heat as images of adventures past rolled through his mind. All the nights sneaking in and out of the supply tents; the Captain finding his way carefully into the Lieutenant’s tent, stuffing his hat into the younger man’s mouth to keep him quiet while he busied himself at that slim waist, mouth and fingers exploring every hard inch Face had to offer. There’d be no sneaking around these three days, no sir.

A smile on his lips, he slung his bag over his shoulder, and nodded his goodbye to his tentmates before heading out into the blistering heat once more.  His olive shirt buttoned and pressed despite the heat, hair combed and parted just so, even his boots were shining in the sunlight. That glorious slip of paper tucked safely into his breast pocket, tucked in and hidden from anyone who might try to take it from him.

“Hey soldier boy, headin’ my way?” That sweet Southern accent filled his ears just a moment before he felt the hand on the small of his back. Just a brush, nothing obvious to the standard onlooker—not that many people were paying attention to them anyways—but enough to cause the younger man to roll his shoulder back slightly in approval.

“Ah, just the man I was looking for. Ya know, I have these three day passes here to Vung Tau and wouldn’t you know it? My date cancelled on me. Know anybody who’s got a three day R&R they gotta get used up?” Face smirked as he tossed his duffle into the back of a waiting Jeep, the pilot’s duffle bag already hidden away in the back.

Turning, he flashed his best conman grin up towards those already smirking browns. With a look like the Captain was giving him, Face was almost ready to tackle him right then and there. It would have to wait though. Vung Tau wasn’t that far away. Few dozen klicks to the south, nearly twenty miles in layman’s terms, he supposed he could last twenty miles. So long as they went by fast and without incident.

“Matter’a’fact, I just finished up my sky time for awhile. Think I mighta even heard tell of some Lieutenant walking around with my ticket outta here for awhile.”

“Oh _you’re_ Captain Murdock? Ah, good, then my date didn’t cancel on me after all.”

A smirk played on Face’s lips, his fingers just itching to reach out and link through the belt loops on those fatigue pants in front of him. Of course, they itched to reach out and take a lot more than that, but that little urge was going to have to wait.

“Yup, that’s me; top to bottom, inside…and out. But then, I think ya already knew that part.” A smirk and a wink, good Lord but what that man could do to make the Lieutenant flustered. The sad part was, the Captain hadn’t even gotten warmed up yet. Sad, and scary.

Coughing and rubbing the back of his neck, Face smiled back a bit nervously as peopled milled on by them. If they didn’t get a move on, it’d be dark, and they didn’t want to be out on those roads in the dark—even if they were in friendly territory. Climbing into the Jeep, he braced his hands firmly in his lap, keeping the obvious hard-on forming in his greens from being seen by anyone else.

Chuckling, Murdock slid his long legs in behind the wheel. Starting the Jeep and throwing the Lieutenant a look that rivaled the heat getting beaten down by the sun, he jerked the vehicle into drive, popped the clutch and lurched them off down the dirt road leading out of camp. Oh, he’d get them to that hotel in record time alright, because the sooner they were locked away in that room, the sooner he’d have the Lieutenant naked and on his knees, begging for more.

 

* * *

 

The door to their room was locked, the little tag saying “Do Not Disturb” in three different languages hanging off the knob in the hallway. Like anyone would disturb them to begin with—the staff should be worried about the two soldiers disturbing the rest of the guests. After all, it probably wasn’t often two gay soldiers retreated to those sacred walls and take out their pent up frustrations on each other. Sure there’d be some bruises that would take some creative thinking to skirt around—“Oh that? Got a little too close to the natives if ya know what I mean. Girl needed to have a warning sign put on her, ‘Beware the biting boom-boom girl.’”—but oh it was so worth it in the end.

Their duffels were already forgotten next to the door; the Lieutenant’s body pressed hard against the panel of wood as his Captain’s mouth assaulted his. Lord the man knew how to use that tongue to his advantage. Twisting around the younger man’s tongue, the invading one fought for control of the situation. His strong hands, used to controlling the shaky cyclic of the Hueys, kept the grunt’s wrists pinned expertly above his head. Hips pressed hard against hips, there was no denying the throbbing hard-ons straining against their slacks, or how badly they wanted—no, needed—each other right that moment.

Releasing the man, Murdock’s hands moved quickly for the Lieutenant’s hips, his fingers wrapping through the belt loops and jerking him closer still, a growl of need and desire escaping both of them.  Nipping and suckling on Face’s lower lip, the pilot’s hands slid from those lithe hips, around the man’s body and down to take a firm hold on that fine little ass. The yelp against his mouth as his fingers squeezed quickly brought a smirk to the pilot’s lips. Squeezing again, he lifted this time, bringing those shorter legs up so that they’d wrap around his waist, the Lieutenant’s arms already moving to slide around his neck, never once breaking the desperate kiss.

Their bodies as close as possible, Face suddenly found himself being pulled away from the door that had been supporting him and carried towards the nearest bed. A low growl escaped his lips as he pulled back a bit, leaning his body against Murdock’s hands, his fingers already scrambling to pull the pilot’s olive drab T-shirt off over his head, tossing the ball cap to the side—it kept getting in his way to begin with—before getting the offending article of clothing off and dropped to the floor. The sight of that man, shoulders and chest exposed to him, made Face’s cock twitch and strain. Diving back in for another needy kiss, his head was spinning in ecstasy already.

Carefully, Murdock brought his knee up onto the bed, sliding the Lieutenant down his body and lowering him seductively onto the soft mattress. Those long fingers trailed down Face’s body, tugging at his shirt and cursing the younger man for deciding to get dressed up. Why did he have to look his best no matter where he went?

“Damnit, Face. What’s with all the fuckin’ buttons…” he muttered, pulling back from the army regulation button-up fatigue shirt. Couldn’t wear just his undershirt or a T-shirt like Murdock had? Just had to wear the damn by-the-book shirt.

Reaching into his leg pocket, a quick glimmer of silver suddenly appeared in the pilot’s hand just a second before every green plastic button on Face’s shirt was falling to the bed. The silver disappeared just as quick as it had appeared, a triumphant grin plastered on the man’s face as his hands went back to stripping the conman down.

“Supply Sergeant’s gonna start to question why I keep needing new shirts if you keep using your Ka-bar to cut me out of ‘em.”

“Sue me.”

A coy smile crept onto Face’s lips as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, capturing Murdock’s ear between his teeth gently.

“I’d rather do something else to you,” he purred, hands braced hard against those deceivingly strong shoulders. Snaking a leg around a longer one, the scamming little Lieutenant used his leverage to his advantage; flipping the pilot onto his back before he could even recover from the words that had sent wave after hot wave of desire through him.

Straddling the Captain, Face smirked as he rocked on his knees, pressing his ass back against the hard bulge in Murdock’s pants. Sliding his long-sleeve shirt off and letting it fall to the side of the bed, he smirked as he saw the hooded expression in those dark brown eyes. The belt being undone was next, slow and torturous; his sweat soaked undershirt pulled up out of his slacks before also finding its way to the floor. Their boots…well, that was the one thing that always ended up throwing them for a loop, no matter how many times they did this. Face wouldn’t worry about those at the moment though. Teasing the man under him, that was his main priority at the moment.

Leaning down, Face flicked the tip of his tongue across Murdock’s exposed nipple. Humoring the girls on the nights he couldn’t be with his pilot paid off sometimes. The hiss from the man as his head pressed hard into his pillow told Face those nights had definitely paid off indeed. Smirking, he moved to the other side, tongue flicking and swirling around that little puff of pink before kissing his way up, chuckling as the soft short hairs tickled his nose, and pausing to lick so very slowly across the dip at the base of his neck. Up his tongue trailed, swirling and suckling gently on the pilot’s Adam’s apple before dragging up the outside of his neck. Fingers moved to trace the shell of Murdock’s ear, tugging at it playfully as he blew warm breath across it, while a hand come up to tangle itself in the soft depths of his blond-brown hair.

Swatting the hand away, Face sat up slightly, shaking his head sadly and tsk’ing gently.

“Murdock, Murdock, Murdock…that’s not nice. Here I am trying to do something nice for you and you try to pull rank and take control? Tsk, tsk,” a smirk formed on his lips as his free hand moved to pin the pilot’s right arm above his head, his knee shifting to pin the left, leaving the man completely trapped and motionless under him.

“Now then,” Face’s fingers played with the soft cartilage of Murdock’s ear, tugging it gently, “are you going to apologize? Or am I just going to have to punish you?”

“Punish me? You actually think you can punish me?” The pilot’s voice was low and level, thick with accent, while a glint began to form in those sometimes psychotic eyes.

Smirking again, Face lowered his head just enough, just barely grazing his lips over the Captain’s. As the Southerner leaned up to capture his lips though, the fingers still rubbing his ear tightened, pulling the man’s head back towards the pillow and to the side. A look of surprise flashed across the pilot’s face, his eyes wide in a brief moment of confusion before narrowing and a determined smile slipped into place. So that’s how the little cuss was going to play it.

Again Murdock waited for those lips to come back towards him, to feel the hot breath against his face as the man pinning him down moved to tease, getting just close enough and pulling the pilot’s head back down and away again and again. Each time the tugs got a bit harder, a bit rougher, and each time Murdock’s resolve to catch those lips with his became stronger and stronger. The glint in his eyes turned them black with want. If Face wasn’t careful, he was going to let loose an animal neither of them could control.

A low growl rumbled from his chest as Face brushed low again. Bracing his feet flat on the bed, Murdock moved like a man possessed. In one quick movement he bucked his hips causing the Lieutenant to lose his balance and fall forward, nose smashing into the pilot’s cheek. Gaining the upper-hand once again, Murdock freed his hand from Face’s grasp and moved, rolling them so the conman was once more pinned below him. Forget foreplay. Play time was over.

Sliding down his body, Murdock took hold of his lover’s slacks, catching the waist band of his boxer shorts in the process, and yanked them towards his feet. Damn those boots always getting in his way. Those could easily be fixed like the buttons of Face’s shirt were, but bootlaces were usually a bit harder to get hold of, so the proper procedure would have to happen to get them removed. Fingers flying across the double-knots and around the hook eyes, the heavy leather shoes were soon among the rest of their clothes scattered across the floor—followed closely, at long last, by those green pants and boxers that just didn’t do that blond God lying on the bed justice.

Leaning back to admire his job well done, Murdock’s dark eyes trailed blazing hot paths over every single inch of the man. From that neck that begged to be nibbled to those shoulders, arms, chest and stomach, all showing signs of well worked muscles in the pale light of the room. Down his abs to that pelvic muscle, low and sexy on his body, all the way to the ultimate treasure—the Holy Grail as it were. Oh if Face wanted torture, Murdock would show him torture.

Before the young Lieutenant could even think about it, two large, strong hands had his hips pinned to the bed and a hot, moist mouth was wrapping around his tip. Just the tip would do for now. Turning his head to the left and then to the right, as if trying to turn on a faucet with his mouth, Murdock let his tongue flick quickly back and forth across the head, swirling and probing at the slit. Already he could feel the slick pre-cum dripping out. Keeping his hands firm against Face’s hips, he smirked against the man, lowering his head, teeth just barely grazing the soft underside. Further he went, his eyes closing to keep his concentration level while the man went deeper and deeper into his mouth. Opening his throat, the pilot gulped down that last little bit, nose buried in the soft patch of dark, curly short hairs.

Pausing there, he opened his eyes, looking up to check on his lover. The hooded expression and short gasps for air was all he needed to know to continue. One hand moving to play among the darker hairs, he lifted his head, allowing Face’s full length to drag over his teeth, lapping at that soft skin and popping it out of his mouth like a lollipop. Nibbling his way back to the base, he let his tongue circle around it, pressing a bit on the bottom where cock met sac. The gasp and moan was like music to his ears as that triumphant smirk once again formed on his lips. Licking and flicking his tongue across that spot just to watch the man twitch was almost too much. He tilted Face’s cock back, exposing that soft underside and throbbing vein then slowly, so painfully slow, he used just the very tip of his tongue to slide all the way back to the head.

“Oh God, Murdock…” Face moaned, his head buried in the pillow as his hands clutched to the sides of the bed. 

He smirked. That groan, that strain in the younger man’s voice had been what he’d been waiting to hear. Licking the clear liquid off the head, Murdock let his fingers gently start rubbing circles into the throbbing member, before blowing slowly over where he’d just licked.

“Hmm?”

“God…Murdock…I can’t…I can’t…”

“Can’t what, Temp’ton? Can’t stand it any longer? Can’t wait any longer?” Lifting his dark eyes, a coy lopsided grin on his lips, Murdock left one hand to stroke slow up…fast and hard down…slow up…fast and hard down; his other hand moving to undo his own pants, sighing with relief inwardly as the restrictions were finally lifted and he was able to fly free once again.

Face could only nod, his ability to speak in coherent sentences forgotten as he lost himself in the rhythm the pilot was setting.

“Say it, Face. Say what you want.”

“Y-you…”

“Me what?”

Quickly Murdock’s hand stopped moving, leaving Face’s cock cold and twitching as it stood at full attention. A desperate whimper fell from his lips, blue eyes wide with worry that the hand would never return, that he’d be left hanging with that hard-on and be forced to take care of it himself. He’d done it before, sure, but it just wasn’t the same. Not when you knew how great the real thing was and who could give you those moments of blinding bliss.

“Tell me…what you want… _Templeton._ ” Murdock’s voice was cool and methodical as he stood up slowly off the bed. Like the tiger painted on the back of his flight jacket, the man moved like a feral cat—once domestic and calm, now reverting back to its wild instincts—stalking and hunting its prey. His movements flowed like water as he removed his own boots, letting his slacks and shorts fall in a heap, dark eyes never leaving the locked gaze with blues.

“Do you want me to take you, Temp? To roll you onto your stomach and fuck that perfect li’l ass of yours?” He purred, moving slowly to crawl back onto the bed.

Face could see each hidden muscle working, stretching and contracting under that pale skin. Being in a flight suit eighteen plus hours a day, the Captain didn’t exactly have much of a chance to work on his tan like Face did, but at that moment, the lack of color to the Texan’s skin was the least of Face’s concerns. Gulping hard, he licked his suddenly dry lips, watching under hooded eyes as Murdock crawled up his body. Bare skin brushing over bare skin as the pilot licked from pelvic to sternum.

“Well? Is that what you want, _Lieutenant?_ ”

“Y-yeah…ye-yes, Sir.”

Murdock smirked, his teeth already grazing and nibbling at the man’s ear. “Then _tell me…_ ”

“I…I want you. I want you to fuck me.” His voice trembled in his chest as his heart threatened to give out on him. Eyes fluttering shut, he gasped softly as a hand suddenly encircled his cock once more. God he wanted that man more than anything else in the world.

“You really want me to fuck you?”

“Y-yeah. Yeah…I…I want you to fuck me.”

“Then roll over. On your knees, hands on the headboard.” The order was a muffled growl into his ear just a moment before he felt the shivers accompanying the lick strategically placed lick across his skin.

The warm body pressing hard against his withdrew, sitting up to wait and watch as the blond rolled to his stomach. His chest was already heaving with anticipation, body igniting with fire anywhere the Captain touched. Getting on his knees, he leaned forward ever so slightly, grasping the fine imported oak headboard in his sweaty palms. He could feel a warm hand press against his back, not hard, just enough to apply pressure and have him lean forward just a bit more. One thing about it, despite their talk and actions during those rough moments of sex, the last thing either of them wanted to do was cause the other unintentional pain.

Down the hand moved, fingers rolling over every vertebra, brushing back and forth across his perfect skin. Not even so much as a freckle marred that plain. Thumbs rubbed gently at the small of his back before one hand dipped lower, over the curve of his cheek, searching out that spot they both knew oh-so-well. His eyes rolled back as a moan left his lips; long middle finger sliding up and down over his opening.

Breath catching in his throat, Face closed his eyes, forehead thunking to rest against the wall. How many other foreheads had rested on that wall, how many hands gripped that headboard as their lover readied themselves for the ravaging that was about to take place? His hands clenched while he forced the rest of his body to relax as the feeling of a slick, hot tip replaced the finger at his opening. He could feel the fingers coming back, sliding and circling around him, dipping in enough to make him gasp and feel the wetness they were putting there. Spit, no doubt. There was a war on after all, not like they had easy access to lube, unless they wanted to use LSA—though, he hated to admit the idea of using small arms lubricant had crossed his mind once or twice, it just was not a pretty image when you stopped and really thought about it.

Slowly that tip dragged up, over and around his opening, teasing and probing. Face would beg if he had to, that was probably what the flyboy was after anyways. Turning his head, his blue eyes met with those dark browns. He watched as the pilot took his own member into his hands, holding it steady as he pressed the head against his lover’s skin. Applying just enough pressure, both their moans mixed and mingled in the air as just his tip broke through the barrier and gained access.

Hands were suddenly back on his hips, squeezing as more and more disappeared into him. He could feel each inch slipping further and further into his body, filling him so completely that it was impossible not to believe they’d been made to fit each other perfectly. Panting heavily, his head moved to press back against the wall once again. He didn’t mind the fact those talented fingers were digging into bone as he felt Murdock’s body finally press fully against his own. A pace had already been set, before they even moved into position Murdock had set the pace, slow, fast and hard. Of course, the pace would increase the closer they got to release, but for now, it stayed steady.

Their body’s moved as one, rocking back and forth against each other, Murdock pulling out slowly, then slamming back in. Gasps and grunts fell from Face’s lips as his body was pushed forward and yanked backwards. The grip on his hips tightening as the grunts from behind him increased.

“Oh God…oh fuck…M-Murdock…oh God Murdock…”

“Yeah, you like it when I fuck you like that?”

Face whimpered, grunting as he turned his head to look back over his shoulder. Gulping hard, he nodded, his knuckles turning white as he clutched the headboard more. Sweat glistened on their bodies as Murdock thrust and shoved, his own brown eyes hooded. Chests heaving as they struggled to keep breathing, Face let his head fall back once again to the wall.

“Yeah…God yeah…”

He groaned as he felt the angle shift, a strong hand pulling his shoulder and yanking him up away from the wall. Their bodies still bent enough for Murdock to keep his ever increasing pace, but bringing them closer, so close Face could feel that sweat covered chest pressing against his back. Rolling his head back and to the side, his blue eyes fell closed the second he felt the hot breath on his neck. The lips blazing down his skin, kissing and suckling wherever they could, pausing to bite at the crook of his neck—not hard, but definitely hard enough to leave a mark and cause shivers to race down the conman’s spine.

He could feel Murdock’s chest rising and falling quickly, his thrusts becoming more and more desperate. Groaning into his ear, Murdock’s lips once again connected with the sensitive skin right behind the blonde’s ear; his tongue flicking across it as he moved to bring his left arm around in front of Face and across the man’s chest. His hold was tight as he used his other hand to help move Face’s hips back and forth, the Lieutenant bracing his hands on the wall for support.

“Oh God Face…fuck…cum for me, Face…c’mon babe…” He moan, the hand once planted firmly on his chest sliding down to again wrap around his lover’s shaft, jerking it in time with his thrusts.

Grunting softly and biting down harder on his bottom lip, Face pressed his hands harder against the wall, and shoved his hips back against his lover's, his eyes rolling back at the pleasure that surged through him. He knew he was on the edge, he was almost there and he was pushing harder to hit his release, fully enjoying the feeling of his lover inside him, and holding onto him.

The sound of Murdock's voice, begging him to cum, was almost too much. With a gasp and deep-throated groan, Face jerked his hips, sliding back on Murdock, sliding his shaft through his lover's hand, until that feeling overwhelmed him, and he felt the release.

"Ooooh...o-oh, g-gah, Murdock..." he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he pulled one hand off the wall he was using for support and wrapped it around his lover's hand, the hand that was wrapped around his own shaft. Swallowing hard, Face slid Murdock's hand against his member, only moving his hand a little so Murdock could feel the cum against his fingers.

Murdock gasped out loud as he felt Face intertwine their fingers while he squeezed and jerked at the man's shaft, milking it for every drop it had. He could feel the man tighten around him as he whimpered and thrust back harder. Still Murdock spoke in a hushed tone, goading him on and practically begging to feel him release.

When he felt the Lieutenant start to gasp and tremble under his hands, Murdock let his own eyes fall shut and his breathing become nothing more than short, sharp gasps. The feel of his lover's cum, warm and slick on his and Face's fingers was just the thing he needed to break the internal barrier and release a flood of his own. His body jerked and thrust erratically, the sweet blinding white light of release taking over as he felt himself filling the man in front of him. Their moans and groans filled the air like the sweetest symphony ever composed.

Never mind the mess they made on the bed, there was a clean bed across the room they could sleep in once they were finished. For now, all either of them cared about was holding onto each other, gasping to fill their lungs with air again and waiting for the trembles that signaled the end of their shared orgasms to finish. The sounds of their hearts beating together as one filled Face’s ears, their chests rising and falling in perfect time together as his hand squeezed and released against the pilot’s hand, their fingers still covered in his release.

“Mmm…Mur-Murdock…that…that was…” Words had completely escaped him as he felt his chin fall against his chest, eyes closed as he felt himself being wrapped completely in the warm after-glow and the—what he hoped he wasn’t mistaken on—love? Maybe not full out head-over-heels love, the kind that could stop the world and keep him from chasing skirts, but maybe just the seeds of it being planted.

A smirk on his lips, Murdock slowly and carefully pulled himself from the tightness he felt still wrapped around him and let his hand slide down Face’s shaft and back up his slick body. Placing a gentle kiss on the man’s shoulder, he pulled away and moved to place both feet back on the floor. Reaching down to grab the ruined button up off the carpet, he used it to wipe himself clean before moving to gently wipe down Face, too.

“Yeah…it was,” Murdock smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the small of Face’s back before pulling away to pull his boxers back on and start for the cramped bathroom. “I’m gonna hit the showers, then ya wanna go wander the city? Hear there’s a great new bar that opened up downtown. Supposed to have the best beer in town.”

Face sighed heavily as he looked around at his clothes, scattered everywhere. “Yeah…sure that sounds good.”

Sighing and stretching carefully, he stood from the bed and moved for their forgotten bags. He struggled to tug a clean pair of boxers and T-shirt back on over his sweat covered skin. Even in the air conditioning it was humid. Hot and humid. It was all around him and he couldn’t escape it no matter where he went. That was ok though, he didn’t expect them to be fully clothed for very long that weekend. Not when it was that hot out, and they had plans to make it even hotter.

 


End file.
